Tails Reacts to Fanfiction!
by 7SonicSuper7
Summary: Join Tails, Sonic, Amy and their friends as they react to some of the best, funniest and weirdest Sonic Fanfictions ever over 52 Complete episodes! This week: Sticks and Tails by myself! WARNING: STORY RATINGS VARIATE IN DIFFERENT STORIES FROM K-M, SO BE CAREFUL.


**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED K+.**

*Theme Music Plays*  
Sonic stepped onto the stage while arm-linked with Amy Rose. They were both dressed very formally, Sonic had groomed his hair, was wearing a brown jacket with a white t-shirt, black pants/trousers and his normal shoes and gloves. Amy was wearing a pretty little hairband, a beautiful, sparkly dress that reached down to just above her knees and her normal boots and gloves.  
*Load Audience Cheers and Applauds*

"Hello everybody and welcome to the first ever episode of... Tails Reacts to Fanfiction!" Sonic shouted into the microphone.  
*audience cheers louder and eventually stops*  
"First off we'd like to thank you all for joining us tonight, and secondly, for those of you at home, we'd like to warn you that some stories and language that Tails and his friends use may contain explicit or rude features. So if you are or have a kid below the ABSOLUTE MINIMUM age of 13, perhaps you should try not letting them read this.

"Okay, now that's cleared up, allow me to just briefly explain how this will work. Each night Tails will bring along with him either one friend or one guest from the audience, and together they will react live to fanfictions about our universe! Then we will invite the creator of the story onto the show and we'll either let Tails and Knuckles give a verbal review of the story and a rating out of ten, or we'll have a good laugh!" Sonic exclaimed.  
"Tonight, they'll be reacting to an easy one: Its name is... Sticks and Tails Chapter 1: What is love? - by 7SonicSuper7!" Amy added.  
"And please welcome your man of the evening, Miles 'Tails' Prower!" Sonic said, moving out the way to allow Tails to be seen entering from centre stage.

Tails proceeded to wave at the screaming fans and then Amy added once again, "And please welcome Tails' guest, Knuckles the Echidna from the Sonic Boom-verse!" and Knuckles entered, doing funny poses and waving at the crowd. Then everything went silent. Tails and Knuckles sat down together with their sides facing the audience. The story Tails was going to react to the first chapter of appeared on the huge screens for anyone who couldn't see the actual computer. Tails opened up the story and smiled at the crowd, waving. Knuckles took a peek at the summary and laughed.

"Aaaand... begin!" Amy said.

Tails started reading...

 _Tails knocked on Sticks' door. She answered it, assuming and guessing correctly that it was Tails._

 _"So, what did you want me to see you for?" Tails smiled._  
 _"Hey Tails, I just needed a favour. I can't work this stupid thing," she answered, pointing at a loose door knob. Tails twisted it from side to side to see how loose it was. It nearly came off._

 _"I see, alright, I should have it done in a minute," He said, pulling a screwdriver and a small, translucent box from his belt pocket._

 _Almost immediately, Tails got to work. Sticks always wondered how Tails could be so passionate about such boring work, but she put up with it anyways. It was good for whenever she needed help with something. Sonic and Knuckles knew nothing about it, and always recommended to speak to Tails, and Amy knew no better._

"Now hang on a second, I never said that!" Knuckles shouted and Tails burst out laughing, so did the audience.

 _Not longer than a few minutes later, Tails was brushing his hands and smiling at Sticks. "Well, it's finished," he laughed victoriously._  
 _"Thanks Tails!" Sticks said._  
 _"Alright, see ya!" Tails replied, then he opened the door and strolled out of it._  
 _"Wait Tails!" Sticks shouted._  
 _"Huh?" Tails muttered to himself, walking back to Sticks._  
 _"I forgot, I wanted to ask you something too," she said, sounding a little shyer than usual._  
 _"Uh, sure thing!" Tails replied, wondering why she looked so nervous._  
 _"Do you think Sonic and Amy make a cute couple?" she asked._

Tails and Knuckles looked over at Sonic and Amy, who were staring at each other, blushing madly.

"Of course I do!" Tails laughed, winking at Sonic and Amy, who were now embarrassed to have appeared on the big screen without being notified beforehand.

The audience went, "Awwwwww!" and Amy squeezed Sonic's hand.

 _"Of course! I totally ship Sonamy!" Tails laughed.  
_  
This time, EVERYONE burst out laughing, even Sonic, Amy and the camera men were laughing their heads off.  
Knuckles wiped the tears of joy from his eyes and Tails continued.

 _"Um... also Tails..."_  
 _"Yes?"_  
 _"What does love mean?"  
_  
Now Tails and Knuckles couldn't stop laughing. As the audience laughed, Tails and Knuckles started singing...

"What is love? Baby don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!" they sang in a funny voice in unison and the audience laughed even more.  
Sonic and Amy were hugging each other trying to stop laughing.

 _Tails was taken aback by this question, since when was Sticks interested in such a thing? Oh well._  
 _"Love, sticks, is when there's someone in your life who you feel is more than just a friend to you. Someone who you wish you could spend the rest of your life with, someone who makes you happy, someone who you really, REALLY like..." Tails explained reluctantly.  
_  
Tails looked over at Sonic and Amy again and smiled, they were both blushing again.  
"Awwww!" went the audience again.

 _"So... That's how Sonic and Amy feel about each other?" Sticks said, looking REALLY awkward now._  
 _"Yes, I believe so," Tails answered.  
_  
"No, they hate each other's guts!" Knuckles shouted, laughing his head off. Literally nobody in the show could stop laughing at that point, especially Sonic and Amy, Knuckles even got up and high-fived them both, which made Amy laugh even more.

After a while, everyone calmed down, and Tails finished the story.

 _"Alright, thanks Tails..." Sticks said. Tails waved goodbye, smiling, and walked out. Sticks watched him go and then shut the door, she jumped on her chair and covered her face in her hands._  
 _"Oh no! I'm in love with Tails!" she cried._

Tails' eyes widened and he laughed awkwardly.  
"DUN DUN DUNNN! TO BE CONTINUED!" Knuckles shouted, and, for the fifth time, NOBODY stopped laughing. Tails spudded Knuckles and they both stood up, Amy and Sonic walked over to them and the four friends stood together. After almost five whole minutes, pretty much everyone apart from a few people calmed down, then the three boys on stage started laughing again, followed by Amy, and then most of the audience. Luckily that time they calmed down fairly quickly and relaxed.

Sonic took a deep breath and relaxed, then he said, "Okay I'm good..." and Amy started laughing again, only for a few seconds though.

When Amy finished laughing, she said, "And now, ladies and gentlemen please put your hands together for Mr. 7SonicSuper7!" and the four friends moved out the way a second time.

I walked out on stage, smiling and waving, the audience cheered, applauded, laughed and waved back. I smiled at the giggling, four friends on-stage and stood next to them.

"Okay, now that 7SS7 is here, it's time for..." Sonic said, and then he and Amy finished the sentence with a dramatic sound effect.

" _ **THE REVIEW...**_ " they said.

Tails, Knuckles and I all sat down on the three chairs on-stage. Tails lent over and put his hands together, then smiled at me. Knuckles crossed one leg over the other and TRIED to look formal.

"So, before we begin? Can I just say I really do appreciate you letting me be the author of the first story you ever reacted to on this show, it means a lot to me," I smiled. Tails and Knuckles nodded, then we got down to business.

"Right, okay, now down to business. First off, just from reading the first chapter I can see that it's going to be a great, popular story, I think you'd make a brilliant author and I'm glad I read your story. Secondly, I know it wasn't intended to be a humerous story in general, but honestly, just from reading the first chapter I have to put this out there, it was so damn hilarious!" Tails said. Once again the audience burst out laughing.

"Now, I personally thought as well that it was a great story, I love the way you implied you were a major Sonamy fan through Tails liking the couple, so I commend you for that..." Knuckles grinned and Sonic and Amy both blushed again, then he continued, "Um, and then there's the motive of the story, as Tails said, just from reading the first chapter I already consider it clever, a very good story, a catchy-themed story, and... SO FLIPPING HILARIOUS!" For a seventh time the audience started laughing.

"Okay, I get where you're coming from, it was quite a stupid introduction though I agree. Thanks though," I replied.  
"And now the ratings please!" Amy said.

"Humor - 10/10, Uniqueness - 9/10, Suspense - 6.5/10, Introduction 5/10, Characteristics - 4.6/10, Overall - 8.5/10," Tails smiled. I nodded thankfully.  
"Humor - 10/10, Uniqueness - 10/10, Suspense - 9/10, Introduction - 3/10, Characteristics - 5/10, Overall - 9/10," Knuckles grinned. I nodded again.

"Okay, thank you all so much for joining us but I'm afraid that's all the time we have now. Thank you especially to 7SS7 for creating such a great story, thank you to Knuckles for joining us and to Tails for being the main man! Next time on the show we have a guest joining us from the Sonic Game-verse, and quite a long story I must say! Do stay tuned please but until then that's all for now, goodbye from myself, goodbye from Amy Rose, goodbye to and from Tails, goodbye to and from Knuckles and of course goodbye to and from 7SS7, GOODBYE!" Sonic said over the quiet theme tune of the show playing in the background.

The audience cheered and applauded louder than ever as we all left the stage. And that was it for the first ever episode of Tails Reacts to Fanfiction.

 **NEXT EPISODE: SA2: THE FINAL BATTLE BETWEEN SONIC AND SHADOW BY MEGAMIXER50. (RATED K+)**


End file.
